1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of easily jointing wiring members together by reflow bonding and a method of manufacturing a head suspension with the use of the reflow bonding.
2. Description of Related Art
The reflow bonding employs, for example, solder to join parts such as electronic wiring members together.
The reflow bonding is carried out by arranging a first wiring member plated with solder, laying a second wiring member on the first wiring member, melting the plated solder with heat, and solidifying the molten solder to bond the first and second wiring members together.
Heat used for the reflow bonding may be radiant heat radiated from a high-temperature furnace as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-10300, Joule heat generated by passing a current to a heater chip as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-315043, or the like.
There is a need of simply carrying out the reflow bonding to join wiring members together.
This need is not met by the Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-10300 because it uses a large reflow furnace.
The Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-315043 is also unable to satisfy the need because it employs expensive facility such as a pulse heat power source to pass a current to the heater chip.